of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Hua Jiǎng
A student from China, she is planning to the next student council president after Rika in Kyoto Guardian Academy, willing to do anything to get what she want. Background Her reasons for coming Japan is shady, supported by the fact that her father is an important Chinese Official in the military, causing the board of education to almost repeal her entry. But upon consulting the principal, she was allowed entry, but will be kept under strict surveillance, not by the school, but by hidden government agents. The story given to why she needed to go is that she has practically no control over transformation. Not much is actually known on her background, even the stories she tell has a chance of being false, as she might be an agent. Personality Hua is amibitious and plans to be the next student council president after Rika Nagato graduates, planning to do everything she can in her power to get her goal. She also has a superiority complex over with the people in her same grade, which makes her tend to butt into people's other business. Appears to have several personalities that take over when ever they feel, this can be seen in her sudden change of mood in an instant observed by her "friends." Although plans to defeat everyone and become the next Student Council President, she is often friendly and social with those that interest her. May or may not be using this behavior as facade, as she has shown remarkable coldness sometime, strange insight, or possible "hints" about a secret she harbors. Is she or is she not a spy? Pre-Dawn's Shadow Would have been born in the year 2014, and can be assumed that China is her birth place. Post-Dawn's Shadow It was mentioned in a conversation with Nico Asura, that prior to joining the Academy, she worked with the government, as a sort of a "secret" weapon against any rebellion in their part of China. Although her job was to mainly intimidate, it might be interpreted that she might have killed. She also talked about being worshipped as a god by some of villages. Also, mentioned in conversations that she wasn't let out much, thus not much interaction with kids her age. Kyoto Guardian Academy Relationships *'Rika Nagato-' *'Maxwell Chambers-' *'Nico Asura- ' Powers/Abilities *'Asian Dragon Physiology-' The user is or has the ability to take on the form of Asian Dragon typically portrayed as long, scaled, wingless serpentine creatures with four legs with features of several (traditionally nine) different animals. : They symbolize potent and auspicious powers, particularly control over water, rainfall, hurricane, and floods, and are also a symbols of power, strength, and good luck. They have also extended range of supernatural powers, chancing size or form (most are able to take human shape), fly among the clouds or hide in water, form clouds, turn into water, change color as an ability to blend in with their surroundings as an effective form of camouflage or glow in the dark. : Unlike western dragons, oriental dragons are usually part of spirit-community (if they aren't spirits themselves), either living with others of their kind and/or with a court of spirits. They have close connection to Celestial authorities and have often their own fiefdoms to govern, typically a river, lake, or other body of water. : Her Variant does not include Decelerated Aging, Semi-Immortality, Fear Masking, Magic Immunity, Omnilinguanism, and Thermal Resistance. Gallery -large--AnimePaper-scans_Dragon-Ball-Z_gtsayaman(1)_THISRES_215457.jpg|Hua's Dragon form. Trivia Category:Character Category:Female Character Category:Supers Category:Canon Character Category:Students Category:Unfinished Pages